Not of this World & New Tides
by Serenity in Virginia
Summary: Taking care of an injured animal can be hard. But an injured pokemon? An entirely different story. Then, upon moving to Maine, Jake encounters another pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Mom, hurry up! Open the door!"

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Mom!" Jacob yelled outside the door to his house; he was drawing attention to himself. He was fourteen years old, had brown hair and green eyes; he was wearing a brown winter coat along with regular blue jeans and black and white shoes. He was struggling to carry a large creature and the cold winter wind didn't help. Jacob knocked one more time before someone answered.

"Jacob what the hell is so…Ahh!" His mother screamed backing away quickly. Jacob ran inside and went into the kitchen. He placed it on the white table, quickly placed some towels on the ground, then placed the creature on the towels. He looked at the blood that had stained his coat. He took it off while walking back to his mom. He was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt underneath.

"Thanks for opening the door mom," Jacob said with a weak smile. His mother was still in shock from the sight of the creature. She quickly shook her head with a frightened face "Get that thing out of the house, now!" Jacob objected "But mom, it's an animal…I think…and you're a vet. You have to help it. I have no idea how long it's been outside and it's bleeding, badly."

His mother got angry "No, I have no clue what the hell that thing is, what it can do…"

"Mom just-"

"No."

"Please, just-"

"No!"

"Mom!"

"…Alright," she said annoyed walking into kitchen. Jacob followed with concern.

His mom looked at the creature curiously. It had a blue upper half and a cream under half. From what she gathered, it was a quad pedal animal. There were lines of red on it's head and lower back. It's eyes were closed so they couldn't see it's eye color. His mother was apprehensive "I'm going to need someone to hold it down; I'm not sure how it will handle me helping him," Jacob nodded.

The two spent hours trying to heal it back to health. The first steps were trying to see what needed to be fix. They had never seen a creature like it before so it was hard to determine what could be done. Occasionally it would try to scare the two with growl; they were quickly silenced by the pain. Sometimes the two would even feel heat on it'sback and head, which worried them. The hardest part was stitching up the wounds. That was when it was struggling the most. Jacob had to hold it down even harder.

The creature was finally stitched up and left alone. The two backed away breathing heavily; blood stained their clothing. Jacob's mom looked over at Jacob "You have some explaining to do young man."

* * *

**S.i.V: So I should explain myself...**

**A...fallout occured and I ultimately decided to just and up and leave, taking everything with me. I realize that action wasn't proper of me and I wish to apoligize. I'll be reuploading everything**.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was just walking through the woods for a while, I went in pretty deep. Then I saw a trail of blood, so I decided to follow it. That's when I found the creature hobbling away. It passed out a minute afterward. I felt like you could help it, so I decided to bring it home. The thing was struggling at first but it stopped after some time," Jacob explained what had happened. His mother got up pulling Jacob up as well "We should probably change into something else."

The two quickly changed into different clothing and went back into the kitchen to make sure nothing happened to thee creature. "So is he gonna be alright?" Jacob asked. His mother nodded "He lost a lot of blood but he should be just fine. It's a good thing you found him when you did," Jacob smiled at the remark.

"Honey, I'm home!"

The two turned around in horror. "Crap, dad is home," Jacob said "What are we going to do about it?" His mom shrugged "Might as well come clean."

After his father awoke from fainting they had explained what had happened. At first he demanded it be removed from the house but Jacob and his mom insisted they keep it here until it was completely healed.

"…All right. But when that thing is better, it's out of here," he said coldly. Jacob thanked his father as he got up and left the room. "So where do we keep it?" Jacob asked.

"Aw, c'mon, my room?" Jacob whined as his mother perpetrated a living corner for the creature. There was a set of fresh blankets, a food bowl and a water bowl. His mom got up and nodded "You found it, it get's to stay here. Besides, haven't you always wanted a pet?"

"Yes but not a…whatever that is," Jacob complained. His mom smiled while leaving the room. When the door closed he looked back over at the creature. It's breathing was slow and slightly strained. He could also see the black thread used for the stitching. Aside from that, it looked like it was merely asleep.

Jacob knelt down beside the creature and put his hand on it; he felt short rough fur beneath his fingers. He then began to stoke the fur.

Then it opened one red eye and stared intensely at Jacob; it caused him to jump backwards. The creature growled at Jacob while getting up. It suddenly stopped growling and knelt down, cringing.

"Oh-no, you have to lay down, we don't want to open those stitches again." the creature ignored him and proceeded to get up; gritting it's teeth, it finally surrendered and fell down. Jacob tried to get close to it again but it growled again; along with that, the room suddenly got hotter. Jacob backed away and the temperature returned to normal. Jacob decided to give it time to be alone and left his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob returned to his room an hour later; figuring the creature had calmed down. He slowly opened the door and peered and inside and saw it sleeping. He noticed its water and food bowl were empty and decided to refill them.

While walking into the kitchen he saw his parents at the table. Talking about the creature. They stopped when they saw Jacob walk in.

"Hey honey, how's the thing?"

"It's asleep right now." he said while turning the tap water on. The rest of the time was silent as Jacob found some food for it and returned to his room.

When Jacob walked in the creature just moved in its sleep; which Jacob mistook for waking up. He let out a sigh. He walked close to it and placed the bowls down. He got on his bed; he pulled out a television. As he turned it on, he thought to himself.

"I should probably keep the volume down, so I don't wake it up."

"Hello and welcome to the loud channel. The channel full of the loudest things on earth!" The television blared at max volume. Jacob scrambled to lower the volume but itwas too late, the creature had woken up.

'What the hell was I doing on that channel?' he thought to himself while simply muting the television. The creature looked at Jacob and seemed annoyed. Then he looked down and caught sight of the food and water, he began looking back and Jacob and the bowls.. Jacob heard its stomach rumble and giggled. The creature began eating and drinking.

'It's distracted maybe I can get closer," Jacob got off of his bed and sat down about a yard away from it.

No reaction.

Jacob moved about a foot closer.

Still no reaction

Jacob got about half of a foot away.

Still nothing.

Jacob reached his hand out.

FWOOSH

Flames shot out of the red spots on it's back. Jacob jumped backwards to avoid the flames. An instant later the flames retreated and the creature shook its body a bit, then laid back down.

Jacob stared in awe "Didn't see that coming." he finally uttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob awoke some time later that night to a strange light in his room flickering on and off. He opened one eye and saw it coming from the creature. Whenever the fire went out, he saw it shiver.

'It must be cold,' Jacob figured. He got up and grabbed a spare blanket from the end of his bed. He waited for the flames to be off and placed it on top of it. With a smile, he went back to sleep.

The creature opened its eyes when it noticed it stopped shivering. It moved its head up and saw Jacob just going back to bed. It looked on its back and saw the blanket.

"Quil…?"

The one ray of sunlight made Jacob open his eye; the other followed shortly afterward. He looked over at the creature's bed and noticed it was empty.

"Jake!"

"Uh-oh" Jacob jumped out of bed.

Jacob saw the creature lying there; it was bleeding a little.

"It tried to escape some time last night and open its wounds." his mom said worried.

"Oh-no." Jacob trying to get close to it. The creature growled in response.

"Okay c'mon and-"

CHOMP

"Ah, damn it." Jacob backed away while holding his hand. The creature had bitten him.

"Jake are you…?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine just..." Jacob held his hand while closing his eyes. The creature tried to get close but Jacob shoved him away. Seeming disappointed the creature left.

"I'll handle the thing. Honey take care of Jake." Jacob's mom said while leaving to find the creature.

"Can we get rid of that thing now?" Jacob said annoyed at the creature. His father was wrapping his hand up. "Like I said when it's healed, it's out of here. I don't want it anymore than you do." Jacob nodded.

Suddenly his heard hurt. He was hearing what sounded like a faint whisper.

"You okay Jake?" his father asked. He shook the feeling "Yeah I'm fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob returned to his room still gritting his teeth and holding his bandaged hand. He sat on the edge on his bed; he noticed that the creature was balled up in a corner staring at Jacob with guilty eyes. Jacob looked at it curiously 'It's guilty?' he thought. He got off of his bed and sat down beside it. It wasn't trying to fend him off. So he decided to try something.

He stuck his hand out instead of trying to pet it. The creature brought it's head a little closer and sniffed his hand. It looked happy then chirped…

"Quilava!"

"Quilava? What the heck does that mean?" Jacob thought to himself aloud. It then began rubbing his head along Jacob's hand. A small smile was on it's face; Jacob smiled himself.

Suddenly the creature snapped it's head away from Jacob. It suddenly had an angered look on its face. It threatened Jacob with small spits of fire. Jacob went back to his bed a little annoyed. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"So it said what?" His mother asked Jacob. The father was present also. "Quilava, what do you suppose it means?" His mother shrugged. "I guess we should call it that. Better than using a pronoun." the father and Jacob nodded.

"So how much longer until "Quilava"…" the father accented the name "…is gone?" the mother began tapping her chin "I'd say around Christmas. It should be fully healed by then."

"Good, I want that thing out of here soon," the father said grumpily. He looked over at Jacob he was looking out a nearby window spacing out; snow was starting to fall.

"Jacob?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah it's alright."

"Okay, mom and I are heading out for a while." he said while standing up. Both exited the room; Jacob was still staring out the window. Quilava had been here for about two weeks and realized, it would be another two weeks before he was gone forever. He couldn't tell what to feel.


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost a week away from Christmas; meaning Quilava would be released soon. His parents had left for Christmas shopping when Jacob was trying to feed it.

"C'mon Quilava," Jacob was trying to get food near it but it kept swatting it away. Quilava had the stitches removed a while ago; meaning it could freely move, which bugged Jacob most of the time.

"Eat the food," he said for the sixth time. Quilava slapped the bowl and looked away with a huff.

Jacob threw the other bowl at the wall. Which made Quilava jump.

"That does it! I'm sick and tired of you. We try to help you and what do you do? You drive us up the wall with your indifference," Quilava was staring back at Jacob with frightened eyes.

"Well in a week you'll be gone! And I'll be the happiest guy in the world!" He stormed out of the room; slamming the door so hard it didn't close. Quilava had a bewildered look on it's face.

"Quil…"

Jacob had gone into the living room and was watching television on the couch. He had a peeved look on his face and his arms were crossed.

"Anger management classes are held in the community center after-"

CLICK

Jacob had turned off the television.

"Quil?"

Jacob looked over at Quilava. It was looking up at Jacob with big red eyes. He could've sworn he heard the words "I'm sorry,"

Jacob almost felt sorry for it; but with a huff he looked away.

Then it got up on the couch; right next to Jacob. Jacob looked at him quickly then looked away. When it placed it head on Jacob's leg he almost cracked.

"You're making it very hard to hate you."

He snapped when he heard it purr.

"Oh," he said with a squeal. Which made the Quilava smile "I'm sorry I snapped at you," he said to Quilava. Jacob tried one last time and reached his hand out.

Quilava made no attempt to stop it.

Jacob placed his hand on Quilava.

It stiffened quickly but relaxed. He finally began stroking his fur; which Quilava seemed to enjoy. Jacob put his fist in the air.

"Yes!" Quilava snickered in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few days after Christmas and Jacob was enjoying some of his newer gifts while Quilava was sitting next to him content. He was playing a rhythm game.

"Oh I get by with a little help from my friends." he sang.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Mmm, gonna try-" he stopped.

He paused the game and saw his mother come in "It's time for bed," she said sounding tired. As quickly as she entered she left his room turning the light off. He turned the game off and got in his bed.

"Good night Quilava," he said with a smile. He then put his head down and closed his eyes.

"Jay…cub."

Jacob opened his eyes and got up. He looked for the source of the call and saw no one; the only other one in the room was Quilava; he was looking at Jacob. He dismissed the thought and put his head down again.

"Jay…cub."

Jacob opened one eye and saw Quilava in his sight. It's front legs were up on the bed; it was looking at him intensely.

"Jacob."

He brought his head up again "Is that…you?" he asked it.

"Y…yes."

He got up completely holding his head "What, but, how, uh, eh?" Jacob was speechless. He finally cracked into a laugh "How?"

"When a Pokemon and trainer share a strong enough bond; they connect on a mental level," Quilava finished a lengthy explanation "You were willing to reach out but I wasn't. I thought my old trainer was like that but he abandoned me here; smashing my trust in your kind." Jacob had a sad look on his face "I'm sorry to hear that but how did you get here if you're from a different world?" Quilava shook his head "He used one of his Pokemon to send me here for not being able to evolve. Ironically after he sent me away, I did so."

"How about we pick this up tomorrow. It's getting late." Jacob offered. Quilava nodded and went to his bed not before hearing this "Just picture this the first day of the rest of your life." Jacob said with a smile. Quilava returned the smile and they both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a few days after Christmas and Jacob was enjoying some of his newer gifts while Quilava was sitting next to him content. He was playing a rhythm game.

"Oh I get by with a little help from my friends." he sang.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Mmm, gonna try-" he stopped.

He paused the game and saw his mother come in "It's time for bed," she said sounding tired. As quickly as she entered she left his room turning the light off. He turned the game off and got in his bed.

"Good night Quilava," he said with a smile. He then put his head down and closed his eyes.

"Jay…cub."

Jacob opened his eyes and got up. He looked for the source of the call and saw no one; the only other one in the room was Quilava; he was looking at Jacob. He dismissed the thought and put his head down again.

"Jay…cub."

Jacob opened one eye and saw Quilava in his sight. It's front legs were up on the bed; it was looking at him intensely.

"Jacob."

He brought his head up again "Is that…you?" he asked it.

"Y…yes."

He got up completely holding his head "What, but, how, uh, eh?" Jacob was speechless. He finally cracked into a laugh "How?"

"When a Pokemon and trainer share a strong enough bond; they connect on a mental level," Quilava finished a lengthy explanation "You were willing to reach out but I wasn't. I thought my old trainer was like that but he abandoned me here; smashing my trust in your kind." Jacob had a sad look on his face "I'm sorry to hear that but how did you get here if you're from a different world?" Quilava shook his head "He used one of his Pokemon to send me here for not being able to evolve. Ironically after he sent me away, I did so."

"How about we pick this up tomorrow. It's getting late." Jacob offered. Quilava nodded and went to his bed not before hearing this "Just picture this the first day of the rest of your life." Jacob said with a smile. Quilava returned the smile and they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It was springtime for Jacob and Quilava; the two were impossible to separate. Since the two could communicate their friendship grew an incredible amount. Of course everybody was curious about that. Since only Jacob could only understand him, everyone else figured it couldn't understand him. Some thought it was cute, others thought it was suspicious but they didn't say anything, they thought it was cute.

The neighborhood was frightened of the creature at first when Jacob revealed it to them. When he explained that it was tame they lightened up. The children adored it.

The two were peacefully walking through the woods. Jacob was in a light blue t-shirt and beige pants considering the weather. Suddenly Jacob stopped, Quilava looked back "Is something wrong?" it asked. Jacob heard it in his head as a medium pitched voice, a little deeper than his own.

"I just realized, this is where I found you when you were injured, all those months ago," Jacob said with a weak smile.

"Really?" Quilava said staring out into the area. Jacob nodded kneeling down beside Quilava, placing his hand on his head.

"Can you imagine if I didn't find you?" Jacob asked him. He looked at Quilava; he was staring widely ahead of him. It looked as though he didn't hear him.

"Quilava?"

Suddenly Quilava flashed in a white light and it was over just as quickly. The whole thing made Jacob jump back. Quilava was shuddering violently.

"Quilava! Are you okay?" Jacob asked terrified.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Quilava defended quickly, sounding scared himself.

"Are you sure? That's like the fourth time that has happened this week!" Jacob said.

"It's fine, really!" Quilava said, staring back at Jacob intensely. Jacob let the question go.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise not too far from where they were. The two ran towards the sound.

The two hid behind a bush and saw what was happening. They saw a white portal with strange figures in front of it. Two were clearly Pokemon. One looked like a puppy with red fur and black stripes. The other looked like a owl with a single leg. It had large eyes.

The last person was a human. He was wearing a red vest over a long sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with tears on the knees. He also had brown hair and gray eyes. Which is something Jacob had never seen before.

"I wonder who that is?" Jacob asked. He looked at Quilava who had a terrified look on his face.

"Quilava what's wrong?"

"That's…That's my old trainer. The one who abandoned me," Quilava said a little scared.


	10. Chapter 10

The puppy looking Pokemon suddenly turned around and growled. Then it charged at the bush the two were hiding behind. Jacob yelped as it tackled him. It began growling.

"Growlithe?" Jacob heard someone call out; it clearly didn't listen to them. Quilava then tackled Growlithe off of Jacob. "Are you okay?" Quilava asked. Jacob nodded.

"Hey why did you-" the kid began calling out until Jacob and Quilava emerged from the bush. The kid looked at Quilava for a long time.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked. The kid didn't seem to listen.

"Quilava…return," he said pulling out a red and white ball. A red laser appeared from the center and hit Quilava. He was slowly turning red.

"What the…!"

Quilava was struggling and grunting. He was changing between a silhouette and his solid appearance. Then the laser stopped; Quilava was still outside, breathing heavily.

"You never listened," he said. He looked at Jacob angrily.

"Oh, excuse me," he said suddenly "This is my Quilava, so could you…"

"No, he told me you abandoned him," the kid laughed.

"Pff, Pokemon can't talk. Everybody knows that," he said with a snide look "Beside, I sent him here to train," Jacob got a little angry.

"Why did you really come back?"

"I got the police on my ass, if I can't come up with Quilava soon, they'll revoke my trainer privileges for abuse."

"How did you get here anyway?"

The totem pole looking bird turned around.

"Xatu,"

Jacob looked at Quilava; hoping for an answer. Quilava shook his head.

"He's lying, he sent me here as a baby,"

"A what!"

"Baby stage,"

"Oh,"

Jacob turned back to the kid "Sorry…uh…"

"Dan,"

"Dan, but you can't take him back,"

"I don't think I gave you an option…?" he looked at Quilava who was glowing white again. Quilava was shuddering again after it disappeared.

"Again?"

"He's about to evolve…" Dan said with a wicked smile.

"Evolve?" Jacob said, earning a laugh from Dan.

"Figured you wouldn't know. When a Pokemon evolves, they become bigger and stronger, why he is stopping it is beyond me," Jacob looked at Quilava, he was wondering he kept stopping it.

"I'll make a deal with you, I challenge you to a battle, if you win, you can keep him. If I win… I think you know what happens," he said smiling a little.

Jacob looked at Quilava "Are you up for it?" Quilava looked at his former trainer; then he jumped ahead taking a fighting stance. Dan smiled and aimed a pokeball at Xatu. It disappeared in a flash.

"Considering Xatu is weak from the portal. It will be a two on one battle."

Quilava let loose the flames on it's back. Jacob stopped him "Quilava don't, the forest could catch fire," Quilava nodded and the flames disappeared.

"Go! Hoothoot," the owl Pokemon appeared.

"You ready?" Dan asked. Jacob nodded.

"Let's go!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Hoothoot Tackle," Dan called out. Hoothoot took flight and began heading towards Quilava.

"Quilava! Uh…" Jacob didn't know what to do. "Tackle?" he said weakly.

Quilava jumped out of the way of Hoothoot and tackled it back. It hit a tree hard.

"Hoothoot, get up! Now!" Dan screamed. Hoothoot slowly got up. It took significant damage after just one hit.

"Jacob, let me handle this," Quilava said. Jacob nodded.

"Use Peck!" Dan said as Hoothoot's beak turned long and white. He charged at Quilava faster this time. Actually managing to land a hit. Quilava went skidding back. He charged at Hoothoot in retaliation. Hitting the same tree, the Hoothoot fainted.

"Stupid Pokemon, return," the Hoothoot disappeared into the pokeball.

"He hasn't changed one bit," Quilava said disgusted. Jacob asked what he meant. "The strength of the Pokemon depends on the strength of the trainer. He always blamed his many losses on us, especially me,"

Dan had an enraged look on his face. Jacob looked at him "Face it, you weren't good enough for then, you aren't now!"

"What?"

"The strength of the Pokemon depends on the strength of the trainer." he said, mimicking Quilava's statement.

"Shut up! You don't what you're talking about you…you…" he threw out his last Pokemon "Growlithe, use Flamethrower!"

"What!" Jacob screamed. The puppy looking Pokemon jumped out and blasted a large stream of fire at Quilava. Quilava dodged it and so did Jacob, it almost hit him. Instead however, it hit a tree. Immediately setting it ablaze. It quickly caught onto other trees.

"You idiot!" Jacob called out Dan, wheezing a little.

Dan returned Growlithe and looked at what he had caused.

Suddenly a piece of burnt tree landed on Quilava, immobilizing him. Jacob got to his side and tried moving it off, it was hardly moving.

"Dan, help me!" Jacob called out but realized Dan had ran away. He saw him head towards the entrance to the woods.

"Jacob, get out here!" Quilava called out to Jacob, he shook his head, he said he wouldn't leave without him.

Minutes of struggling passed and the wood was almost off. Jacob's breathing was getting slower and harder. Quilava was just staring at him, amazed.

Finally the wood was off of him. Quilava got up and Jacob was kneeling down. "Come one we have to go!"

"I can't go. I won't make it," Jacob said smiling. Quilava was almost crying at what he said. "You go," Jacob said fainting, succumbing to asphyxiation.

"Jacob?"

"Jacob!"

No response.

"No…No!"

Quilava suddenly began glowing white again. Instead of stopping it, he let the feeling over come him.

When the white light disappeared Quilava looked different. It was blue with a yellow underbelly. It also had a ring of fire on it's back.

"Jacob!" it roared.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh god what happened?" the neighbors were asking each other as the fire department were putting out pieces of the fire. Dan was waiting outside, frightened about being blamed for this.

"Little boy, did you see who did this?" a firefighter asked him amidst his thought. Dan panicked "It was…uh…it was…?"

A loud roar was heard. Everybody looked towards the entrance of the woods. They saw a large creature with bruises and burn marks jump out while holding something. It looked like a person.

"Give 'em some space!" a firefighter called out. Everybody backed away as the creature placed it's object down, it was Jacob. He was breathing slowly and strained. The firefighters took him away to an ambulance. When they did so, the fire disappeared from it's back. It got into a crouching position. Tears were in it's eyes.

"QuilavaAah!" the parents of Jacob called out and saw the new Quilava. It looked at them then looked away. Seeming ashamed. The firefighters called the parents over. The father gestured the new Quilava over. It was hesitant, but it finally limped to Jacob's side. There was a mask over his mouth, his breathing was normal while his eyes were closed.

"He should be just fine," the medic said with a smile.

"That's who did it!" Dan screamed pointing at the creature. Everybody looked at him in disbelief.

"Quilava would never do such a thing!" the parents defended.

"You idiots, that's not a Quilava, it's a Typhlosion! And mine!" he said pulling out the ball again "You're to weak to resist getting inside now!" he aimed it at Typhlosion. Typhlosion tried to move but fell from the pain.

"You're the one who abandoned him?" the mother asked.

"Yes, and I did set the forest on fire but it won't matter now! I'll grab Typhlosion and become the greatest who ever…!"

SMACK

The ball was hit by a shoe, which made Dan drop it. The parents and Typhlosion turned around and saw Jacob sitting up, missing a shoe.

"Quilava…the ball…" was all he said before slipping back into unconsciousness. Typhlosion spotted the ball, rolling away from the crowd. With a quick breath he launched a spit of flame at the ball, shattering it into pieces.

"You're coming with us," the firemen grabbed Dan by the arms. He was crying while he was being carried away.

The parents looked at Typhlosion, who was staring back at Jacob. They walked away silently.

Jacob opened his eyes again minutes later. He was staring back at Typhlosion with a weak smile. Typhlosion had a weak smile also. Suddenly Typhlosion cringed and fell to the ground.

"Well here we are again," was what Typhlosion awoke to. He was back in Jacob's room and on the bed was Jacob. He had bandages on all over his body. Typhlosion was in a similar apparel. Except he noticed stitches on himself.

"What happened?" Jacob heard Typhlosion ask. His voice was much deeper than before.

"Well we were patched up and sent home. Dan was sent to jail." Typhlosion looked around the room. He was surprised he still fit in his bed despite his size change.

"That just leaves one thing unanswered," Jacob and Typhlosion met eyes "When you were evolving, why did you stop it?" Typhlosion looked down.

" I was afraid if this happened to me you wouldn't love me anymore," Typhlosion said with tears in his eyes. Jacob smiled.

"Typhlosion, something like this isn't going to change who we are. We're still best friends and nothing could ever change that," Typhlosion looked down, tears were still in his eyes "Thank you,"

"Hey you two should be getting some rest!" they heard the mother call out. The two smiled and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12: Alternate Ending

… "Yes, and I did set the forest on fire but it won't matter now! I'll grab Typhlosion and become the greatest who ever…!"

SMACK

The ball was hit by a shoe, which made Dan drop it. The parents and Typhlosion turned around and saw Jacob sitting up, missing a shoe.

"Quilava the ball!" Jacob said while getting up out of the stretcher. Typhlosion spotted the ball, rolling away from the crowd. With a quick breath he launched a spit of flame at the ball, shattering it into pieces.

Typhlosion remained idle for a moment. Then he grasped his head as a red aura appeared around him, then shattered.

"You idiot!" Dan screamed at Jacob "You just released Typhlosion, he's reverting to his wild self!"

After a moment Typhlosion stopped grabbing his head and his paws fell to his side limply. Dan and Jacob looked at him, for him to do something until finally Jacob walked to his side "Typhlosion?"

After a few moments of staring into space he took a sudden interest in Jacob. However, Jacob could tell by the look in his eyes that this wasn't his friend.

With a swift strike of his paw, Typhlosion sent Jacob spinning towards the ground. He backed away fearfully into an ambulance as Typhlosion got on all fours and crept towards Jacob. From the look on his face, he was enjoying this.

Jacob remained silent as Typhlosion began to build up fire in the back of his throat. Jacob suddenly called out.

"Typhlosion, don't do it, it's me, Jacob," he didn't seem to listen so he closed his eyes for the inevitable. When it never came, he opened one eye.

Typhlosion had suddenly taken interest in Dan, he must've remembered all the anguish he faced when he was with him. He walked over to him on all four but got up on two legs in order to grab Dan by the throat and hold him up. The crowd gasped as Dan choked for mercy.

"Typhlosion, don't do it!" Jacob cried out. Typhlosion looked at him for a moment in anger before shaking his head and returning his gaze to Dan.

"Typhlosion you're better than this, what will you prove in killing him? You'll be worse than him!" that seemed to catch Typhlosion's attention. He looked at Jacob with a look of sorrow, still holding Dan by the throat but he was loosening his grip.

"Just put him down…" Jacob said beginning to cry, he embraced Typhlosion in a hug, brushing his fur "…please, put him down."

At first Typhlosion stared out into the crowd, then back at Jacob. He took deep breath then gasped; sitting down, he let Dan go. He crawled away and was caught by the police, he took them away.

Jacob was about to embrace Typhlosion again but he shoved him away and ran into the burnt woods, it was put out minutes earlier.

"Typhlosion, wait!" Jacob called out running after him. The mother was about to call out to Jacob but the father stopped him.

Jacob found Typhlosion sitting alone by a charred tree, he could he hear him crying.

"Typhlosion, what's the matter?"

"The way I acted it was…it was…" he couldn't finish his statement.

"But you didn't," Jacob countered.

"I was a monster! How could they…how could you…!" Typhlosion buried his head in Jacob, crying loudly. He stopped with a gasp when Jacob began petting his head, shushing him.

"Typhlosion, nothing you could do could ever change the fact that were friends," Jacob finished with tears running down his face as well. Typhlosion stared into Jacob's eyes "Thank you,"

"Come on let's go home."


	14. New Tides 1

**IMPORTANT NEWS BROADCAST**

"**This just in, the dimensional traveler, Daniel, has disappeared from his imprisonment at the local jail. Using his…a what? Ahem…Pokemon Xatu? He opened a dimensional rift and, as we imagined, returned to his world, where he will face proper punishment from his police force. This is channel 84 news, signing off…what the hell does that mean?"**

**CLICK**

"**Good riddance," Jacob smiled turning off the television. He turned to his friend Typhlosion and rubbed his head which he clearly enjoyed. Jacob hadn't changed much over the course of a year. Except he decided to grow his hair out. It was beginning to curl towards his ears.**

**It was over a year since Typhlosion had entered Jacob's life, literally. Dan was the reason Typhlosion was in his world. He was sent there by Dan because he wouldn't evolve. Jacob found and rescued him a while later. Though reluctant at first, Typhlosion, a Quilava at the time, began to trust Jacob. Eventually leading them to be able to communicate mentally with each other. Dan came back trying to claim Quilava some time later so the police wouldn't accuse him of abuse, the plan ultimately failed. **

"**He'll finally be brought to justice," Typhlosion voice seemed delighted in Jacob's mind. Typhlosion had gotten slightly bigger in one year. His fur was also getting darker. His head shot up when Jacob's father walked in. He seemed a little disappointed.**

"**Is something wrong dad?" Jacob asked.**

"**Something came up at work and well…" He seemed reluctant to say it "…we're moving."**

**Jacob and Typhlosion looked at each other. This town was special to them considering they first met here. And now…**

"**Typhlosion can come with us. My boss insisted actually."**

**The two sighed loudly. That was their other concern.**

"**So where are we going anyway?"**

"**Ogunquit, Maine. Get everything ready, we're leaving tomorrow," and with that his father left.**

"**Oh…gun…quit?" Typhlosion played with the word while Jacob packed his and Typhlosion things.**

"**Yeah, I think that's how you pronounce it." **

"**What's it like there anyway?"**

"**From what I heard from dad it's coastal area."**

"**You mean, water?" Typhlosion shuddered a little, he was afraid of water being a fire type Pokemon. Jacob laughed while stroking Typhlosion's head.**

"**Hehe, well, I hope that doesn't get in the way of anything," Both laughed, except Typhlosion was laughing a little strained.**

"**C'mon, it's getting late, we should go to bed. It's supposed to be a four hour trip,"**

**~The next morning~**

"**Any clue when they're getting in the car?" Jacob asked Typhlosion. The two were waiting in the back of the car for their parents to come, they were settling something with the movers.**

"**I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm going to try to sleep," Jacob told Typhlosion, who simply nodded and placed his head in Jacob's lap, trying to sleep as well. Jacob fell asleep shortly after.**


	15. New Tides 2

Jacob slowly opened his eyes to darkness; he quickly realized that he wasn't in the car anymore. He brought his head up and noticed that surrounding him was a light gray mist. He got up and called out, hoping someone would hear him.

"Hello?"

At first nothing, then an echoed voice chimed in Jacob's ear.

"Hello, Jacob."

Jacob thought he heard the voice come from behind him so he turned around. He saw something just escape the corner of his eye. Its actual shape was shrouded by the mist. It started speaking again.

"I have heard much about you Jacob,"

Jacob quickly turned around to spot the source but again, it just escaped his sight.

"That is why I must ask something of you."

Jacob stopped turning around and looked vaguely into the void, pretending he knew where it was.

"Yeah and what would that be?"

"First I must explain, I am a Pokemon, much like your friend."

"Typhlosion?"

"Correct, recently I had sent my daughter to your world, in order to protect it from…" he stopped.

"Trainers?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, now, she will be, nearby where you're headed now."

"All right, what are you getting at?"

"I need you to take care of her until I can get to your world,"

"Okay…" Jacob figured this was a dream so didn't believe him "…how long will that be?"

"I'm not sure but…no."

"What?"

"My master returns, I must leave,"

"But wait, where…?" but it was too late, somehow he knew the presence had disappeared. Suddenly the mist was disappearing and the area was going white Jacob figured he was waking up.

Jacob awoke with a jolt. He looked around and saw Typhlosion still sleeping in his lap. Then his father called out?

"Jacob, wake up Typhlosion, we're here,"


	16. New Tides 3

"Uh, Dad?"

"Yeah, Jacob?"

"You're going to make me ask aren't you?"

"Ask what?"

"What's with the huge house?"

The family was standing in front of a large, two story house that could pass for a mansion. Jacob looked behind him and spotted the gate the car had gone through.

"I guess my boss was feeling grateful," Jacob's father joked. The moving truck side tracked their attention.

"Jacob, why don't you check out the town, we'll help the movers. Take Typhlosion with you," Jacob's mother offered. Jacob and Typhlosion stepped out of the gated area and walked down the street. They walked down the hill and found a boardwalk, which acted as a marketplace.

"Wow this place is cool," Jacob added walking down the boardwalk with Typhlosion. The place was bustling with people around his age. There was a lot of store for teenagers. Then suddenly three girls slightly older than him walked up to him, they seemed a little frightened.

"Are you Jacob?" one of them asked. He was surprised that someone knew him.

"Yes…?" he was hesitant to answer.

"And that's Typhlosion?"

"Yeah?" Jacob took a step back at the sudden excited squeals that they made. Typhlosion had a curious look on his face.

"You're like famous, oh my god!" Jacob looked at Typhlosion, then laughed "Really?" they nodded quickly.

"You were all over the news a year ago. Caring for that poor creature," they looked at Typhlosion and giggled, Typhlosion still wasn't sure what was happening.

"Do you mind if we…?" they pulled out a camera. Jacob smiled and said okay. They had also attracted a lot of attention from the other people on the boardwalk.

The two were held up for hours with questions, pictures, autographs; all which confused Typhlosion.

"Why were they so interested in us?" Typhlosion asked Jacob on the way back up the hill to their home.

"Apparently we're famous. You were a big deal in the news a while back apparently."

"Why's that?"

"Well it's not everyday a Pokemon is sent to a different dimension,"

"True,"

"Oh we're home!"

The two went inside for the first time and nearly fainted, the interior was marvelous, it was similar to what you would find in a mansion.

"Grateful my right arm," Jacob grumbled which made Typhlosion snicker.

After dinner the two went inside their room, it was decorated with the things from their old homes, which made the two smile.

"Good night," and the lights went off. The two fell asleep.


	17. New Tides 4

Jacob awoke in the void again. The area was again enveloped in mist. He felt the presence of the creature he met last time except this time he seemed angered.

A strong gust of wind blew the mist away. Showing Jacob the silhouette of what looked like a dragon; its wings were spread. He was stared down by deep blue eyes.

"Why did you not go!" the voice screeched in his ears like a nail to a glass, bringing Jacob to his knees.

"What?" he had the nerve to ask.

"My daughter!" Jacob suddenly remembered his promise.

"I'm sorry, I will, I promise," Jacob screamed still grasping his ears. When the wind died down he looked back up at the shadowy figure, he picked up slight hints of tears from the creature's eyes.

"Thank you, I…I am sorry," the creature said.

After a pause Jacob asked…

"What happened, why is she here anyway?"

"I was at the Whirl Islands, tending to my daughter, when I sensed an intruder. I did not want my daughter to succumb to a fate in which she would be barbarically fighting. So I sent her away, to your world. I myself, was captured and by someone you know."

"Dan?" Jacob was surprised. How could he have captured something that seemed so legendary?

"Yes, he never used me though. So I was confined too that infernal contraption He just used me to boast, and collateral to get whatever he wanted. Despite that he was a terrible person."

"How long ago was this?"

"Two years ago."

"And your daughter is still alive?"

"She is still an egg but she is close to hatching. I need someone to look after her until I get there."

"Any clue how long that could be?"

"I am not sure but the boy may have his abilities revoked. I may be set free."

"Really, that's great!"

"Yes, but as I said. It may take some. So I must ask, can you please watch over her?"

"You can count on me. Just where is she?" Jacob heard the creature laugh in a low tone.

"That answer will come to you in time. If you take to time to listen to the song of the sea."

"Song of the wh-"

"Jacob?" his dream was halted by Typhlosion's voice "Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep."

"Yeah I'm fine just uh…" Jacob tried to find the right word "It's nothing."

"Okay then, if you insist," Typhlosion decided not to dwell any deeper and went back to sleep. Jacob closed his eyes and tried to-

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

CLICK

Jacob sighed as he turned his alarm clock off.


	18. New Tides 5

"Get moving you two," Jacob's father jokingly demanded. The entire family was walking along the boardwalk with Jacob and Typhlosion slowly moving behind.

"Why do we have to get up so early to go to the beach?" Jacob asked placing his hand on the handrail.

"We get the best spots on the beach by going early," his father smiled but Jacob sighed. Jacob had minimal sleep because of his dream with the Pokemon father. Then the phrase it had said rang in his ears.

"Song of the Sea…" Jacob whispered.

"Did you say something?" Typhlosion asked him. Jacob was reluctant to answer but he figured if any one knew it would be another Pokemon.

"Does Song of the Sea mean anything to you?" Jacob asked Typhlosion. Typhlosion looked down before answering.

"I've only heard of it once, it's something the legendary Pokemon Lugia use to convey messages. Where have you heard of it?" Jacob panicked, he intended to keep the whole thing a secret. He looked around and realized they were at the beach, which Jacob took advantage of by running ahead of everybody.

The family was at the beach for the entire day. While Jacob and his father mainly stayed in water, his mother and Typhlosion stayed on the sand, taking in the sun. At one point everyone was out getting a snack, all except Jacob, he stayed behind.

He was looking out into the ocean with his feet in the water thinking about what Lugia said. He closed his eyes and drowned out all other noises. At first nothing happened, then he heard a strange noise, much like a wind instrument, specifically a pan flute. And it was originating from not to far away. Jacob opened his eyes and the noise stopped, but he was able to find the origin. Not too far away from where Jacob was standing was a cave. Jacob tread the water and made his way inside, making sure no one else was watching.

The inner cave was spacious and magnificent, there were medium sized yet deep ponds littered around the floor. Rocks were spiraling upwards up to about Jacobs shoulders. And in the center of it all was a blue and silver egg, sitting in a pedestal of stone behind it was giant space of cave, possibly going deeper. The sight took Jacob completely by surprise so he took a step backwards, and what made it worse…

CRACK

Jacob watched in amazement as the medium sized egg was beginning to shatter piece by piece. When finally he saw a silver beak peck out the top of the egg. With a sudden spread of wings the egg pieces were sent flying. Jacob eyes went wide as he saw the small for the creature.

It was a blue and silver dragon like Pokemon. Six small plates of blue were coming out of its back. Its closed eyes were surrounded by these blue triangular pieces. It's wings looked more like hands than actual wings. It's underbelly was blue and it's main body was white. When it opened its blue eyes it stared at Jacob for a moment before wailing loudly.

"Uh-oh,"


	19. New Tides 6

Jacob spent a few minutes trying to calm down the baby Lugia, who was wailing loudly looking around in a panic, chances are for its father. He finally did so by stroking her head while shushing it. Its wails were turning into soft whimpers. It looked straight at Jacob.

"It's alright, calm down," Jacob insisted, figuring she couldn't understand him but to his surprise she began to quiet down a lot more. He decided to try something.

"You're father…" she seemed to lighten up to that statement "…asked me to look after you for a while, do you understand?" Jacob received a nod. He assumed it could understand him but not speak. Then he suddenly he noticed her eyes beginning to droop.

"She just hatched and she's tired?" Jacob asked himself as he lowered her head to the ground. It made a few more peaceful moans as it finally stopped moving and fell asleep. Jacob smiled at the scene then heard his mother call for him. Jacob looked at the sleeping creature before running out.

"Oh I cannot thank you enough!" Jacob had fallen asleep later that night and was greeted by the father Lugia again, only this time instead of a shadow Jacob could see it in its entirety. It looked exactly like the baby only far larger. The father had a large smile on his face with tears streaming down.

"No problem, it's nothing," Jacob insisted. "So how goes the whole Dan thing?"

"His trial was today, it appears as though he will not win. All of his Pokemon will be freed."

"All? How many did he have?" Jacob asked.

"Roughly over two hundred," Lugia said surprised to see Jacob's reaction. He took a step back.

"Two hundred? How did he manage to do that?"

"You will not know him but a man by the name of Cyrus is his father. The head of a terrible organization bent on world domination, but they were stopped by a young boy five years ago." Lugia explained.

"And what will happen to them?"

"Others will return to their habitats, others…"

"What?"

"I must go now."

"Wait don't-"

"-leave yet!" Jacob called out bringing his head up. He had awoken in the middle of the night, thank fully not waking up Typhlosion. With a deep sigh, Jacob went back to sleep.


	20. New Tides 7

"Jacob? You're up early," Jacob's father exclaimed seeing his son sitting on the couch watching television. His dad was typically the first person up.

"Oh I just couldn't sleep," Jacob said his eyes still on the TV.

"How about since your up so early, I'll make breakfast for you?" Jacob looked at his father and smiled "That would be nice. Pancakes?"

"Sure thing," his dad said entering the kitchen. Jacob returned to watching TV. He was watching a strange show with a black and red fox like creature attempting to remove a collar that was shocking him; a human was also helping. When it was off the boy passed out.

"Brighton, no!" the fox creature cried.

CLICK

"Weird show," Jacob got back to thinking about the baby back at the cave. It was probably hungry; Jacob pictured the creature wailing and crying, he grimaced. What was he supposed to give her, he didn't the diet of sea dragon Pokemon. Then he got a crazy idea.

"Jacob, time for breakfast!" he heard his father call out. When he finished eating he looked at his father.

"Dad, did you ever take up fishing?"

Regret followed that question as his father got into a lengthy story about his best catches. Jacob pretended to seem interested; he just wanted to use the equipment.

"Do you still have it?" Jacob found a moment to ask. His father gleamed at the moment and jumped up "Let me go get it!" Jacob sighed as his father dashed away.

"Okay dad I get it," Jacob insisted as he was holding all of his father's equipment. His father was in a working suit and getting ready to go to work; he was explaining some last minute details and finally left. Jacob took a step outside and watched his father drive away. With a smile he grabbed the equipment and went to the beach.

"Ugh c'mon!" Jacob cried out with his line in the water, he hadn't gotten a nibble since a moment ago, when he began. Bringing the line back in to recast, he picked up a stick on the way.

'I don't think Lugia eat sticks,' Jacob thought looking back in the cave, he checked earlier and knew the baby was still in their, it was sleeping though.

"Jacob?"

"Oh-no," Jacob turned around and spotted Typhlosion walking towards him "What are you doing out here so early?"

"Uh just thought I'd try something new is all," Jacob recast his line. Typhlosion sat down beside Jacob and watched the line.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Typhlosion asked. Jacob sighed "It's supposed to catch a fish," Typhlosion nodded then brought his head up. Jacob looked at Typhlosion curiously before hearing a loud wailing. Typhlosion looked into the cave then began walking inside.

"Wait Typhlosion don't!" Jacob called following him inside.


	21. New Tides 8

Typhlosion stopped a few feet from the entrance at the sight of the baby Lugia. Jacob looked at his expression, he looked like he was about to flare up.

But he didn't.

"A baby…lugia?" Typhlosion stammered approaching the sleeping creature. The two saw it turn over in its sleep and begin to purr.

"Jacob why didn't you tell me you were watching his daughter, he was like a father to me when I was with Dan," he said stroking the sleeping baby's head, it subconsciously giggled.

"Y'know, in truth, I don't why I hided it, I just figured the father wanted it a secret" Jacob admitted, when she moved again in her sleep Jacob spoke "I'm going to get back to fishing," with that Jacob walked back to the head of the cave.

A hour of fishing passed and Jacob hit the jackpot, he found a school of fish and was able to snag ten of them, he even found a different looking one from the others he figured Lugia would eat a lot. Then he heard growling from the inside of the cave, it sounded like fighting.

"Dammit Typhlosion!" Jacob called out getting up and running into the cave only to see the two having a play battle. Typhlosion was mainly letting the baby lugia get into fighting stances and ram into Typhlosion but due to her size, it wasn't doing much. Jacob smiled at the two. Lugia saw Jacob and ran to him for a hug but considering Jacob's size, it successfully toppled him over, which earned a loud laugh from Typhlosion. Then they heard a rumbling belly, they knew it was Lugia.

"Typhlosion, can you help me grab the fish?" Jacob asked and the two went outside and grabbed all the fish, due to being exposed to the sun, they died ad began to stagnate in smell. Jacob and Typhlosion nearly threw up at the smell but lugia didn't seem to mind though, she gobbled down the fish one after another she came down to one more but hesitated, after a minute she reluctantly ate it.

"Guess she's full," Jacob assumed as the lugia got close to him and began nuzzling him. Jacob ran his hand down her long neck, which she responded with a purr. Then with a tackle she brought Jacob to the cave floor and began rubbing her head to Jacob's. Jacob managed to get Lugia off of him.

"Typhlosion I'll be right back," Jacob left the cave.

Jacob returned twenty minutes later with a pack of diving rings. The instant Jacob pulled one out it became the center of the baby's attention. Jacob found a deep lake in the cave and tossed one inside, she stumbled to jump into the water. Jacob was amazed to see the plates on her back collapse into her back as she dived in. Jacob and Typhlosion could look into the clean waters and see Lugia grab the ring in her maw. She shot out of the water gracefully and landed by Typhlosion, the ring firmly in her maw. Jacob attempted to grab it but she refused to let it go.

"C'mon, out," Jacob spoke after a moment she let go and Jacob grabbed it. They repeated this process the entire day, she eventually learned to let go without being asked.

Unfortunately the day was coming to a close and she was getting tired, it was evident because her movements were becoming slow and sluggish. Eventually the two managed to surrender to the sleep. The two left shortly after.


	22. New Tides 9

The two were in Jacob's room, watching TV, Jacob's parents fell asleep a while ago, and they were the only two awake.

"Lugia will be coming back tomorrow," Jacob told Typhlosion while channel surfing. After a pause Jacob asked.

"What are Dan's other Pokemon like?" Typhlosion brought his head up to that question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well Lugia said some of the Pokemon released would return to their habitats while others would…"

"Would what?"

"He didn't say, now that I'm thinking about it," Jacob tapped his chin while sitting up, thinking why he bothered to ask the question. Suddenly loud music came from the TV, introducing a show about fish.

"Ugh, I hate this channel," Jacob was reaching for the remote before Typhlosion stopped him.

"Look," a hint of fear in his voice. Jacob looked at the title of the show.

Poisonous Fish: The Spined North American Cod

Jacob's eyes widened at the picture that looked familiar. It was the extra fish they gave the baby lugia.

Jacob turned off the television and got out of bed, pacing around his room; Typhlosion got up as well. Concern on both of their faces.

"Crap, we're trusted to care for a beast of the sea, and we freaking poison it!" Jacob cupped his hands over his head in a panic.

"I think it's fine though," Typhlosion thought quickly, Jacob hastily asked for an explanation.

"Lugia is a legendary Pokemon, a simple poisoning shouldn't affect it at all," Jacob seemed to lighten up to the idea but was still hesitant.

"Are you sure she'll be fine?" Jacob asked, Typhlosion nodded.

"Okay then," Jacob warmed up to the thought getting back in his bed.

KRACKA BOOM

The two jumped up to the sound of a huge thundering crash, it began to rain.

"Maybe we should check on her, just in case," Jacob said bringing his finger up, earning a nod from Typhlosion.

The two walked into the cave apprehensively, outside was on the verge of a storm but it was surprisingly boiling in the cave. They spotted the baby lugia huddled in a corner, making crying noises.

"Hey?" Jacob asked reaching his hand out to pat lugia on the back, which was a mistake. The response was the baby's back plates shooting upward accompanied by a growl. Jacob jumped out of the way and landed on the ground.

KRACKA BOOM

The baby suddenly spread it wings and flew out of the cave. The instant she left the cave the storm intensified ten fold, harsh rain drowning out Jacob's yelling.

"We've got to stop her before she destroys the town, we have to fight her," Jacob said stepping out of the cave. Typhlosion stepped outside and cringed at the rain.

"You're going to have deal with it, we have to calm her down, ready?"

"Ready," Typhlosion ignited the flames on his back, only to be doused by the harsh rain.

"Crap."


	23. New Tides 10

The fight Typhlosion and the baby lugia had was extremely one sided. Due to the intense rain, none of Typhlosion's attacks could reach her. Typhlosion was exhausted after multiple attacks.

"Nothing is working," Typhlosion said panting. Jacob looked at Typhlosion, not willing to admit he was right. He then looked at lugia, roaring and thrashing in the center of the storm. He was beginning to take steps forward to get closer to lugia; the two met eyes and he could see blind rage in its eyes. Yet as the two continued staring, the storm seemed to calm down, the rain was becoming lighter. She flew down to Jacob and proceeded to stare. Typhlosion stared in amazement, he could of sworn he even saw a ray of sunshine peer through the dark clouds.

Then the unimaginable happened.

The storm suddenly picked up again and lugia roared whipping its tail, impaling Jacob in the chest. The blood on the tail was immediately washed away by the rain that intensified by the water. Jacob fell to his knees with a gaping hole in his chest. He finally fell down, dead. Typhlosion stood there jaw agape at the event. He rushed over to his dead friend.

"Jacob, no!" he was suddenly distracted by a large white light.

"What the-?"

"Jacob!" was the first words he heard upon regaining conscience, coming from Typhlosion, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Typhlosion? Hey, what happened?" Jacob asked letting Typhlosion nuzzle his head into Jacob's chest, which was mysteriously sealed up.

"Guess who showed up and saved you at the nick of time?" Typhlosion moved out of the way to reveal the Lugia, watching over the baby who was in a sphere of water floating in the cave. Lugia turned around and had a small smile on his face.

"It is good to finally meet you in person Jacob," Jacob heard the Lugia's thought. Jacob looked away quickly.

"I'm sorry I let you down Lugia, I accidentally poisoned her," Jacob tried getting up only to be halted by a psychic energy.

"No, it is not your fault, you did not know, besides…" he looked at her daughter "…she would not be killed by the poison, she was simply sick,"

"So what's with the bubble?" Jacob asked.

"This will clear the rest of the toxins from her body, once cleansed we will leave this world and return to ours." Jacob was saddened from the news but realized it must be done.

"No, wait that doesn't make sense…" Jacob thought about it.

"What?"

"Nothing…!" Jacob saw the bubble suddenly pop and the baby lugia lightly fell to the floor. He got up and crouched beside the baby, who brought its head up and spotted Jacob, with a delighted chirp it brushed its head to Jacob's chest.

After a few minutes a swirling blue vortex appeared in the back of the cave.

"It is time," Lugia said with a hint of disappointment. The baby lugia looked at her father and got up. The four gave their respectful goodbyes but before the lugias stepped into the portal the baby turned around and gave Jacob a hug wrapping her flippers around Jacob's body. Jacob returned the hug.

"I'm going to miss you," Jacob whispered, he could feel his shirt get wet from tears.

At last the two let go and the baby walked back to her father but before they stepped through the portal, it disappeared, which surprised the baby, Jacob and Typhlosion.

"Uhm, Lugia?" Jacob asked starting to form a smile, realizing where Lugia might go with this.

"I believe considering the other world is the reason we are here today," Lugia winked to Jacob "We will be staying here with you." Jacob cupped his hands over his mouth in sheer excitement. Typhlosion walked to Jacob's side.

"Have you considered a name for her?" Typhlosion asked.

"What?"

"Typically humans name their offspring," Typhlosion explained. Lugia contemplated on the thought.

"Hmm, while I would be against it, I suppose if Jacob desires he may name her," Lugia looked at Jacob, waiting for an answer.

Minutes passed before Jacob suddenly said "Prudence?"

"Prudence?"

"Yeah I heard it in a song once, can't remember where though," Jacob tapped his chin. Lugia thought it over and nodded. Jacob looked at the baby lugia, now Prudence and asked.

"How do you like Prudence?"

"Pru…dence?" All three suddenly heard in their heads, Prudence had her head cocked to everyone's confusion.

"Your first word," Lugia's smile grew wider. The baby picked up on the father's happiness and repeated the word then looked at Jacob.

"Jay…cub," Prudence spoke again, also giving Jacob a hug.

Suddenly the portal opened in the back of the cave again.

"I thought you said you weren't leaving?" Typhlosion asked.

"I did but I agreed to let a few of Dan's old Pokemon come here," Lugia watched as multiple Pokemon stepped out of the portal. Jacob looked at all of them in amazement, realizing what he got himself into.

"Oh boy," he said weakly


	24. Finale: Lugia Transformation

"Jake."

"Jake?"

…

"Jake!"

"Gah! I'm awake, I'm awake!" Jacob screamed to the sound of someone screaming his name. He looked down and saw Typhlosion at the base of his bed with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Jacob," Jacob heard Typhlosion in a happy voice. Jacob looked at his clock, it read ten o'clock.

"Typhlosion, why'd you wake me up so early?" Jacob asked.

"Don't you know what today is?" he asked, Jacob nodded.

"Don't remind me, it's my birthday," the reason Jacob didn't enjoy his birthday was because his parents were never home due to work; meaning he'd spend them in solitude, or with Typhlosion, like last year.

"But I got a present for you," Jacob turned his head at him for that statement, what could Typhlosion have gotten him?

"Well, really it was Lugia's idea," Typhlosion admitted. Lugia? Now Jacob was really curious about what it was so he asked.

"Meet us at the sea cave at noon, you'll figure it out," Typhlosion left the room. Jacob, with his curiosity fully peaked, got up and prepared for the day. Upon taking his foot out of his bed, he heard a low whimper. He looked at the foot of his bed and saw a black fox looking at him with longing blue eyes, not wanting him to leave.

"Sorry Zorua, I gotta go," Jacob got up and patted the fox on the head. Zorua was one of the many Pokemon that decided to come here after Dan lost his privileges as a trainer. Many others either live with Jacob or live with Lugia in the sea caves.

Jacob undressed himself and put a new set of clothing for the day. He got in front of the mirror and checked to see if anything was out of place. He turned around to check behind him when he noticed his reflection was simply looking behind him. Jacob turned around to see his reflection still facing the other way.

"Gengar," His reflection flinched at his name and morphed into a big purple ghost. He turned around laughing then stepped out of the mirror.

"Very funny," Jacob smirked while leaving his room.

"Jacob was walking into the kitchen when he spotted one Pokemon in a meditative position, levitating a few inches off of the ground, it was a blue and cream, almost fox like creature, Jacob knew it as Lucario. Not wanting to disturb him, he merely waved his hands above and below Lucario, as if checking for wires.

'Still weird,' Jacob thought to himself. While walking away Lucario opened one eye, looked at Jacob, and then closed it again.

After breakfast, Jacob stepped out of his house and began walking down the driveway. Without looking up he called into a nearby tree.

"Hey, Grovyle,"

"Gro," was Jacob's response. Jacob knew Grovyle was just relaxing in the tree and didn't want to disturb him any more.

Jacob entered the sea cave, slowly and quietly, as if sneaking. He made it into the center before being brought to the ground by a large force.

"Hiya Jacob," Jacob smiled as he heard a familiar voice. He turned around still on the ground and saw the baby lugia, Prudence. Despite being half a year old, she could already speak fluent English; in human years, she was Jacob's age. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Prudence," Jacob hugged her quickly; he looked around before asking "Have you seen Typhlosion and your father?"

"I think they're somewhere deeper in the cave," Prudence answered with a cocked head "Why do you ask?"

"Typhlosion said your dad had something for me," Jacob looked back outside before hearing Typhlosion's voice.

"Jacob? You're early," Typhlosion snickered, as if anticipating he would.

"Well I was curious…!" Jacob saw the father lugia walk in, hiding something in his flippers.

"Hello, Jacob," he said with a smile. Jacob looked curiously at his concealing flippers.

"Hey, so is that…?" Jacob gestured to Lugia's flippers. Lugia nodded and revealed what he was hiding. It was a bottle of blue liquid. Jacob carefully took the bottle and asked what it was.

"It is Lugian blood." Jacob nearly dropped the bottle at that statement.

"What?"

"Allow me to explain, if anyone is to drink that, for twenty four hours they would be become a lugia. Jacob looked at the bottle, then at Prudence.

"So my gift is…to be a lugia?" Jacob saw Lugia nod. A smile crept upon his face. He uncorked the bottle and looked at Typhlosion before giving him a hug.

"You're awesome, you know that?" Typhlosion snickered then back away. Jacob looked at the bottle then finally drank the salty liquid. A moment passed before Jacob suddenly cringed and fell to the ground. The transformation had begun.

The first thing to change was his torso, which began to expand due to the increase in weight. His belly finally tore through his shirt, revealing blue feathers. The back of his shirt was eviscerated when ten blue plates sprouted from his back. His arms began to enlarge and flatten. His arms were being covered in silvery white feathers.

Jacob's pants were the next to be destroyed as his legs shrank but grew wider and to top it off, a large white tail grew from his backside. Then he heard the plink of two blue spikes coming from the base. His shoes were also torn to pieces, revealing large, three toed feet.

He groaned as his neck began to elongate. Then the most painful part of the transformation began. He grasped his skull with his flippers as it began to reform itself to be more dragon like. His eyes felt pressured as the eye pieces took shape. He blinked a few times, his eyes turning brown to blue. When he was done he gasped loudly and breathed heavily. He tried standing on his wobbly legs and fell. Typhlosion got to his side as he attempted to stand a second time.

"What do you think?" Lugia asked Jacob. He looked at his new body in small pool nearby. He attempted to speak but all that came out was a wail. He cupped his mouth and tried again, another wail coming out. He tried one last thing.

'It's cool,' he thought, projecting it to Lugia, Typhlosion and Prudence.

'So now what?" Jacob looked to Lugia for an answer. Lugia gestured to the same pool. Upon a closer look, Jacob saw a hole that led into the ocean. Prudence jumped into the water and waited for Jacob to dive in. Jacob smiled as he jumped in, feeling the plates on his back fold into his skin. He closed his eyes and jumped in.

At first silence, then Jacob began to panic as he was running out of breath. He had already reached the ocean and couldn't go back. He opened his mouth and gasped, realizing that he could breath underwater. He also opened his eyes, the salt water not burning them. Prudence swam by his side and smiled.

'What do you wanna do?' Prudence asked him. Jacob just smiled and suddenly swam off in a random direction, screaming in excitement the whole time. Prudence smiled and chased off after him.

* * *

**That's the end. That's all the Not of This World stuff I have. Now that this is done and then when the others are done. I will be leaving, so goodbye, not see ya 'round.**


End file.
